


PERLA: el verdadero final de la telenovela Mejicana

by Valentinawarner



Category: P E R L A vs M E R C E D E S
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentinawarner/pseuds/Valentinawarner
Summary: Mi historia se basa en los eventos que ocurrieron cuando Mercedes Espinoza se queda desamparada y en la calle, después de la traición de su amante Raúl. Decidí  alterarle el final que había quedado algo abierto y libre a la imaginación, para darle un toque más de chispa.





	PERLA: el verdadero final de la telenovela Mejicana

México, en una cabaña asolada del año 2000…

Todo había terminado para Mercedes… Ahora se encontraba más sola que nunca y había perdido al ser que más quería en el mundo después de su difunto hijo Mauro: su hija Perla, a quien extrañaba más de lo que imaginaba y a la que más daño había causado. Aun peor, era la manera tan fría y calculadora de cómo había traicionado a su propia hija queriendo robarle la herencia que le había dejado Cesar, padre de Perla antes de morirse. Una traición nacida de su avaricia y su insaciable deseo de venganza responsabilizando a su hija de su ceguera temporaria. Cerrando los ojos, Mercedes revive la horrible escena de su último enfrentamiento con Perla:  
“Cómo pudiste hacerme esto mama, si yo a ti te quise tanto y hubiera dado mi vida por ti…”  
“Pues yo a ti no te quiero y nunca te voy a reconocer como mi hija, así que por mi te puedes largar ahora mismo de esta casa!” 

Recordando la cara dolida de la joven de cabellos rubio corto, a Mercedes se le forma un nudo en la garganta: era poco decir la vergüenza inmensa que sentía en aquel momento al analizar lo cruel y malvada que había sido durante años con los seres más buenos y leales:  
‘Cómo es posible que te haya lastimado tanto Perla? A ti, que me quisiste sin esperar nada a cambio. Dios mío… qué clase de monstruo he sido todo este tiempo?!’

Lagrimas inadvertidas brotan por sus mejillas, y bajando la cabeza derrotada, la mujer rubia de mediana edad se pone a analizar su situación: vivía sola en una cabaña asolada en el bosque, escondida para que nadie la encontrara ni descubriera lo bajo que había caído. La vida la había castigado en la peor de las maneras, humillándola y aislándola del mundo exterior; Incluso su fiel y leal compañera Toña se había cansado de su malcriadez, y en el día más inesperado había decidido marcharse y regresarse a vivir junto a Perla. Hacia solo un año que había empezado su pesadilla, pero le parecía estar encerrada 100 años en el aislamiento total…  
‘Tengo que encontrar la manera de que Perla me perdone aunque me cueste la vida…’

Sonriendo tristemente, Mercedes recuerda repentinamente su primer encuentro con la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, cuando todavía era una estudiante escolar: su aire fresco y pícaro, y la manera tan traviesa e impertinente que tenía en dirigirse a la gente.  
“Abuelita! Qué bueno verte y que ganas tenia de abrazarte!” Grita la joven, acercándose a la señora de mediana edad.  
“Quita tus manos de encima, intrusa!”

Tratando de contener una carcajada, Mercedes menea la cabeza al recordar como Perla se había hecho pasar por su difunta nieta Julieta, y como todos habían caído en la trampa incluso ella misma. Luego la felicidad inmensa que sintió al descubrir toda la verdad y el deseo intenso de estrechar a su hija encontrada en sus brazos. Desgraciadamente su orgullo fue más fuerte que su amor, y siguió actuando como si nada. Hasta que finalmente Perla descubrió la verdad de su parentesco con Mercedes, y cuando llego el momento de enfrentarla, la rechazo. Aprovechando la situación, Cesar intenta reunir madre e hija pero desafortunadamente Mercedes sufre un desmayo y se ve internada en el hospital. A partir de este momento es cuando realmente empieza la pesadilla para Mercedes: al despertarse del coma se da cuenta de que ha quedado ciega, y su amor por Perla se convierte en rencor. Desde aquel instante todo cambia, y solo su sed de venganza la mantiene viva y jura no descansar hasta ver a su propia hija derrotada. Cesar muere súbitamente dejándole una fortuna a Perla, y Mercedes se aprovecha de la situación para robarle a su propia hija de la manera más baja, e incluso finge reconciliación con ella. Pasa el tiempo, y una operación milagrosa le devuelve su vista, y como si fuera poco hasta le pone un galante en el camino.  
‘Raúl…Porque me abandonaste y te largaste robándome todo mi dinero? A ti, en quien deposite toda mi confianza…’

Al pensar en el joven atleta rubio a quien le llevaba casi el doble de su edad, Mercedes se pone roja como un tomate: cómo era posible, que a sus sesenta y tres años haya actuado como una quinceañera? Sentía una vergüenza profunda de haber perdido la cabeza por alguien que ni se lo merecía, y más aun de haber acusado a su hija de coquetear con el joven apuesto. Todavía veía la cara incrédula de Perla, cuando le ordena de dejar de perseguir a Raúl por todas partes para darle celos.  
“Pero cómo es posible que le creas a un extraño más que a tu propia hija, mama?!”

Tomando una respiración profunda, la mujer de mediana edad se mira en el espejo y su reflejo la espanta: en vez de la señora elegante y bella a quien todos envidiaban por su hermosura, ve a una mujer acabada y avejentada en solo un ano.  
“Dios mío! Tengo que hacer algo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Tengo solo 64 años de edad pero parezco más bien 84!”

Caminando hacia el sofá, toma su monedero y cuenta lo que le queda de dinero: en solo un ano había logrado ahorrar bastante ya que apenas salía, y cuando lo hacía se cubría la cara con un velo para que nadie la reconociera tan grande era su vergüenza.  
“Con este dinero podre convertirme en la misma de antes, y cuando lo logre te buscare Perla y juro no descansar hasta obtener tu perdón!”

Satisfecha con el plan que se le estaba formando en la mente, Mercedes agarra el teléfono, y marcando el número, espera a que suene:  
“Quisiera hacer una cita con el salón de belleza para mañana mismo si es posible. Habla la señora Mercedes Santiago Espinoza y me urge que me atienda lo antes posible.”  
“Le parece bien mañana temprano, señora?” Le pregunta la secretaria al escuchar la voz austera de Mercedes.  
“Perfecto! Estaré ahí a las 8 am.”

Mercedes cuelga el teléfono sin escuchar la respuesta como de costumbre, y admirándose en el espejo, nota que después de todo no estaba tan mal: por lo menos aún mantenía su figura esbelta y firme, y aunque sus cabellos rubios estaban llenos de canas se los tenería nuevamente, y bastaba un poco de maquillaje para devolverle la belleza y elegancia que siempre había poseído; Durante el año que estuvo viviendo en la cabaña asolada le toco aprender un oficio, y con la ayuda de toña consiguió que le dieran un trabajo como ayudante de cocinera en un restaurante típico criollo del barrio. Al principio tuvo que tragarse su orgullo (ella que nunca levanto un dedo en su vida) y aprender a trabajar como todos los demás y dejar sus aires de gran señora. Poco a poco se fue ganando el afecto de sus colegas, hasta que terminaron llamándola ‘Madame Mercedes’. Sonriendo, piensa que el apodo le iba muy bien: de madre Francesa y padre Español, Mercedes había crecido en un ambiente aristócrata y sus abuelos habían sido emigrantes Europeos que se habían trasladado a México a finales del siglo diecinueve. Luego nació ella, la menor de 3 hermanos y la más consentida de todos. A medida que fue creciendo, su hermosura por su piel tan clara y sus cabellos rubios largos (poco común para una mexicana y sobre todo en la época) llamaba la atención de todos, y no faltaban los galantes que la pretendieran. Sin embargo, la joven adolescente solo tenía ojos para el joven apuesto que estudiaba medicina: Enrique Santiago, de un par de años mayor que ella y a quien idealizaba como una estrella de cine. Estaba enamorada como nunca y coqueteaba con el cada vez que podía; La ventaja estaba de su lado, ya que sus padres eran amigos del joven en cuestión, y se frecuentaban bastante siendo ellos mismo de la alta sociedad. Finalmente llego el día más esperado para ella y Enrique le pide que sea su esposa: para Mercedes es como si se ganara la lotería y jura hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo y amar a los hijos que concebiría con él, más que a su propia vida…  
“Perla…”  
La quería tanto y nunca supo demostrárselo. Mauro había sido su 1er hijo a quien concibió a los diecinueve años de edad. 21 años más tarde nació Perla, fruto de un amor prohibido y a quien regalo como si fuese una mercancía barata. Incapaz de contener sus lágrimas, Mercedes llora por lo que pudo haber sido y nunca fue: los años perdidos de ver crecer a su niña que más nunca recuperaría. Y la cruel verdad de haber abandonada a su hija como si fuera una basura en el internado más alejado del país sin nunca preocuparse por su bienestar, hasta el momento en que por fuerzas del destino, toco a su puerta…  
“Te quiero tanto mi niña que ya no podría vivir sin ti…”  
Secándose las lágrimas que siguen brotando por sus mejillas, Mercedes jura no darse por vencida aunque tuviese que pedirle perdón de rodillas a su hija: Perla tenía que escucharla y darse cuenta, de que su madre ya no era la víbora de antes.  
“Acaso me creerá?”

Temblando ligeramente, Mercedes siente repentinamente miedo de no poder demostrar su cambio y arrepentimiento sincero; Ella sabía que no sería nada fácil pues Perla era tan orgullosa y rencorosa como ella: la joven rubia de cabellos rubios cortos era tan parecida a ella y tenía su misma fuerza de carácter. La única diferencia era, que había heredado la sensibilidad de Cesar y su nobleza en ver lo mejor en cada persona y darle chance de redimirse; Su difunto hijo Mauro en cambio había sido tan distinto a ella. Tímido e introvertido de naturaleza, pero tan apuesto que no faltaban las mujeres que le perseguían. A lo mejor esta había sido la razón por la que siempre quiso protegerlo como nunca lo había hecho con su hija, porque siempre pensó, que la joven de cabellos rubio cortos no la necesitaba pero solo ahora se daba cuenta de su error: Perla, a pesar de su temperamento fuerte e independiente siempre había anhelado tener el calor maternal de una madre y un hogar familiar. La había sorprendido tantas veces mirándola con adoración y admiración. Solo ahora Mercedes comprendía, que al igual que ella, su hija fingía indiferencia y se ponía defensiva para protegerse, pero muy en el fondo era tan tierna como una niña.  
“Acaso me dará una oportunidad ahora, o será demasiado tarde?”

Tomando una respiración profunda, Mercedes piensa en lo mucho que había sufrido en solo un año y de la manera en que la vida la había castigado, quitándole todo lo que ella más quería, obligándola a tragarse su orgullo y ser una más de la masa. Ahora solo trabajaba para sobrevivir, pero su repentino deseo de ver a su hija y estrecharla en sus brazos era tan fuerte que decide dar el paso e ir a buscarla aunque tenga que humillarse por ello.  
“Perla tiene que escucharme a como dé lugar!”

México, en la ‘mansión Santiago’, una semana más tarde.

El timbre insistente de la entrada principal saca a Perla de su ensoñación, y corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada principal la abre, pero al ver a la persona que se encuentra delante de ella se le va todo el color de la cara:  
“Mama!”  
“Hace mucho que no nos vemos Perla.”

Ahí estaba Mercedes tal como la recordaba: majestuosa y dominante como siempre, además de bella y remarcablemente rejuvenecida. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados es lo que siente Perla al ver a su madre, y por un momento le falta la respiración. Sin embargo su odio y rencor hacia ella era tan grande que un furor se apodera de ella:  
“Que se le ofrece, señora?”  
“Veo que dejaste de tutearme tal como lo haces cuando te conviene.”

Su furia hacia la persona que tanto daño le había hecho y a quien tanto quiso era tan fuerte que siente su corazón latirle aceleradamente: eran demasiadas emociones para ella, y tener a Mercedes tan cerca de ella la debilitaba. Sin embargo en solo un ano había logrado endurecerse, y ahora solo sentía un odio profundo hacia su madre.  
“La verdad es que no me explico que vino a buscar, señora. Acaso vino a estafarme otra vez? Pues figúrese que ya no tengo tanto dinero y que lo que quedo lo investí para mis hijos, cosa que a usted nunca se le ocurrió ya que solo piensa en su bienestar y es incapaz de sentir algo sincero por alguien.”  
“Por favor Perla no me juzgues y déjame explicarte…”  
“Ahórrese sus explicaciones señora, que usted para mí no existe.”

A Mercedes le da vuelca el corazón al escuchar la voz de despecho de su hija, y acercándose a Perla insiste:  
“Por favor escúchame hijita…”  
“Ya deje de tratarme como si yo fuese algo suyo pues no lo soy! Para mí solo cuentan Roberto y mis hijos y usted no es más que una intrusa!”  
“Pero yo soy tu madre!” Grita Mercedes desesperada.  
“Pues dejo de serlo el día que me abandono en aquel internado en las afueras, señora.”  
“Eres muy dura conmigo, Perla.”  
“Y acaso no lo fue usted conmigo, cuando me boto de la casa como a un perro callejero?! En aquel entonces estaba tan necesitada de amor maternal, pero usted me pisoteo encima sin importarle que yo fuese su propia hija! Y todo porque prefirió a un gigoló mantenido que solo vio un ‘casa fortuna’ en usted.”

A Mercedes se le forma un nudo en la garganta al leer el dolor en la cara de Perla, y acercándose a ella, continúa:  
“Sé que te hice sufrir mucho, pero pienso que todavía me quieres.”  
“Lo único que puedo sentir por usted es despecho, señora.”  
“Mientes, y veo el amor que aún me tienes en tu mirada, Perla…” Le dice Mercedes tomándola de los hombros, pero al sentir el contacto de sus manos en su piel, la joven de cabellos rubios cortos se aparta de ella abruptamente:  
“No me toque!”

Justo en este mismo instante como de la nada aparece como por magia Ana María: su rival más grande y adversaria de tantos años, y abriendo los ojos en grande, Mercedes exclama:  
“Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí en la casa de mi hija?”  
“Nos podrías dejar un momento a solas, Perla?” 

Titubeando por un momento, la joven rubia de cabellos cortos sale de la sala a pasos rápidos. 

Lanzándole una mirada llena de odio a su rival, Ana María le contesta:  
“La misma pregunta podría yo hacerte: que vienes a buscar, Mercedes? Acaso no te basto todo el daño que le causaste a Perla?!”  
“Yo no tengo porque rendirte cuentas! Este es un asunto familiar entre mi hija y yo, así que será mejor que te largues!”  
“Te equivocas Mercedes. Tuviste una oportunidad de ganarte el amor y confianza de tu hija pero lo desperdiciaste. Preferiste tu dinero a su amor, y ya es demasiado tarde para remediarlo.”  
“La que se equivoca eres tú, Ana María. Veo que envenenaste a Perla en contra mía pero no lo conseguirás. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida, pero de lo que estoy segura es que amo a Perla más que a mi propia vida!”  
“Pues que pena, pues justamente Perla me dijo la otra noche de que yo era la madre que siempre había sonado tener y que me quería más que a nadie!” Le responde Ana María con satisfacción.  
“Mientes!” Grita Mercedes roja de la ira: no podía permitir que una intrusa la alejara de su niña.  
“Mira Mercedes, será mejor que te vayas por las buenas si no quieres que te eche por las malas. Sabes que soy capaz de pelear por defender lo mío y protegeré a Perla a como dé lugar, me entendiste?”  
“Eres una víbora y solo lo haces para molestarme, sin embargo no me daré por vencida. Volveré otra vez y cuando menos te lo esperes.”  
“No te atrevas si no quieres abstenerte a las consecuencias.” Le advierte Ana María, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia.  
“Pues me atreveré a esto y mucho más y sabes de lo que soy capaz, Ana María. Luchare hasta conseguir que Perla regrese a mi lado, y no descansare hasta conseguirlo: soy su madre y ella me necesita.” Insiste Mercedes obstinadamente.  
“No pierdas tu tiempo con tus necedades que Perla más nunca te creerá. Ha madurado mucho en solo un ano, sabes? Me siento tan orgullosa como si fuese mi propia carne y sangre.”  
“Pues no lo es, así que será mejor que te quites de nuestro camino: Perla es mía y vengo a recuperarla.”  
“Eres una perversa Mercedes. Como es posible que manipules a las personas a tu antojo? Puedes desquitarte conmigo si quieres, pero a Perla no me la lastimes más: ella es tan sensible a pesar de querer aparentar ser dura, y yo siempre estaré a su lado para defenderla de las víboras como tú.”  
“Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Lo que todavía no me has dicho, es que haces viviendo en casa de mi hija?”  
“Me mude con ella poco después de tu partida.”  
“Querrás decir después que le hiciste creer a Perla que yo me había marchado a Europa con mi amante.”  
“Sabes muy bien que tuve que mentirle para protegerla de ti. Perla había finalmente encontrado la felicidad con Roberto, y no quería que causaras más conflictos entre ellos.”  
“Eso todavía no explica por qué estás viviendo con una pareja casada.” Insiste Mercedes.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Ana María continua:” después que te marchaste de su vida, Perla cayo en depresión una que otra vez, hasta que decidí quedarme a cuidarla permanentemente.”  
“Depresión? Por causa mía?”

Asintiendo, Ana María prosigue: Perla sentía que había fracasado como hija y no dejaba de reclamarte pero tú no aparecías. Finalmente poco a poco se fue olvidando de ti, y todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por ti se convirtió en rencor.”  
“Pero no te das cuenta que tú tienes la culpa por querer separarnos?! Hubiésemos podido ser felices si tú no te hubieras puesto en nuestro camino!” Exclama Mercedes desesperada.  
“No te mientas a ti misma Mercedes. Acaso crees que se me olvidaron las palabras que pronunciaste: ‘Nunca dejare en paz Perla….’”  
“En aquel entonces estaba ciega del rencor, pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento y lo único que deseo es estrechar a mi hija entre mis brazos!” Exclama Mercedes con pasión.  
“Pues me es muy difícil creerte conociéndote como lo que eres y siempre fuiste: una mujer manipulativa y calculadora.”  
“Tu descripción es correcta, sin embargo ya no soy la misma de antes: en el ano que estuve ausente sufrí mucho, y ahora ya no queda nada de la Mercedes que conoces. De todas maneras me iré, pero volveré. Y aunque no me lo creas yo solo quiero lo mejor para Perla. Cometí muchos errores en mi vida y por ello estoy pagando. Adiós por ahora Ana María, y gracias por cuidar de mi niña.”

Viendo a Mercedes marcharse tan rápidamente como llego, toma a Ana María de sorpresa, y frunciendo el ceño se pone a reflexionar: Mercedes se notaba algo cambiada efectivamente a pesar de su habitual arrogancia, y había percibido ternura en su mirada cada vez que mencionaba a Perla. Sería posible, que después de todo ese tiempo se hubiese despertado en ella un sentimiento maternal? Le resultaba muy difícil creer en un cambio tan radical y sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien tan malvado y cruel, como lo había sido desde que la conocía, su adversaria y enemiga más grande, Mercedes Espinoza de Santiago.

Sola en su habitación, Perla se echa en su cama a llorar como una niña. Mercedes era la única persona que siempre la había hecho sentir pequeña y frágil: bastaba solo verla para estremecerse, y su reaparición había hecho sumergir todas las emociones que llevaba escondidas muy en el fondo de su ser. Lágrimas incontrolables derraman por sus mejillas, y secándoselas con rapidez se pone a temblar de rabia. Como era posible que después de tanto tiempo sintiera algo por aquella mujer?  
“La odio con toda mi alma y nunca le perdonare todo el daño que me hizo!”

Ana María llega justo a tiempo para escuchar las palabras pronunciadas por Perla en voz alta, y sin tocar a la puerta le pregunta:  
“Supongo que te refieres a Mercedes, no es así?”  
“A quién más?! Esa mujer es una víbora y ojala se pudra en el infierno!” Grita Perla con furor.  
“Te recuerdo que esa mujer es tu mama, te plazca o no.”  
“No pronuncies esa palabra que no la quiero oír! Soy huérfana y la única familia que existe para mí son Roberto y mis hijos.” Continúa Perla con obstinación.  
“Si lloras tanto por ella seguramente la sigues queriendo.” Murmura Ana María observando lo afligida que estaba Perla.  
“La odio y que esto quede bien claro! Y por favor ya no me la menciones más, que no quiero volver a escuchar más su nombre mientras viva.”  
“Como quieras, pero si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.” 

Y acto seguido, Ana María se dirige a su habitación con pensamientos contrariados: presentía que lentamente perdía a la joven rubia de cabellos cortos, pues con la reaparición de Mercedes todo cambiaria. Era evidente que tarde o temprano madre e hija se reconciliarían, pues del odio al amor había solo un paso, y la actitud de Perla solo lo confirmaba. Ese rencor tan fuerte y despecho solo reflejaba el dolor de una niña abandonada por el ser a quien más quería y anhelaba: su madre. 

México, en una cabaña asolada.

Mercedes abre la puerta de su cabaña, y suspirando se sienta en la cama agotada: su encuentro con Perla había sido muy emotivo y tuvo que contenerse todo el tiempo para no tomarla en sus brazos. Su hija se encontraba tan cambiada y distanciada, y ya nada quedaba de la muchacha dulce e ingenua que recordaba.  
“Se ha vuelto igual de amargada que yo…”

Una repentina ola de tristeza invade a Mercedes y siente su corazón estrecharse del dolor. Tenía que hacer algo por su hija para devolverle la misma alegría de antes. Volvería a la mansión a buscarla y no descansaría hasta conseguir que la escuchara. De solo imaginarse a Ana María ocupando su lugar la mataba de celos, y presentía que le esperaba una lucha difícil para reconquistar a su hija. Mientras más pensaba en su rival, mas rabia sentía: cómo era posible que estuviera viviendo en lo que había sido su hogar durante tantos años y al que ahora pertenecía a su hija?  
“Tengo que conseguir que me escuche y me dé una oportunidad de redimirme, y demostrarle cuanto la quiero y la necesito.”

Satisfecha con su nueva decisión, Mercedes se prepara una sopa rápidamente y decide acostarse temprano: tenía que prepararse mentalmente para un nuevo enfrentamiento. 

México, en la ‘Mansión Santiago’, en la mañana del día siguiente. 

Una mujer elegante de cabellos negros sale de la mansión caminando coquetamente, y va tan distraída que casi tropieza con la señora rubia de mediana edad que va caminando a toda prisa:  
“Disculpe señora, no la vi….”  
Pero al encontrarse frente a frente con la persona más inesperada, la mujer elegante de cabellos negros exclama sorprendida: “Mercedes?! Pero que haces tú aquí después de tanto tiempo?”  
“Patricia?! Casi no te reconozco tanto has cambiado! Te ves más bella de lo que te recordaba y tan segura de ti misma!” Exclama Mercedes asombrada.

Al darse cuenta de que tiene a la persona más indeseable delante de ella, Patricia frunce el ceño y se pone defensiva: “a que has venido y a quien pretendes lastimar ahora? Y ni se te ocurra acercarte a Perla pues estoy yo aquí para defenderla de víboras venenosas como tú.”  
“De eso no tengo duda: has sido una mejor madre para ella que yo.”

Patricia nota el dolor en la voz de Mercedes, y observándola largamente se da cuenta de que ya no era tan intimidante como antes: de su habitual arrogancia ya casi no quedaba ni un rastro, y su mirada reflejaba un sufrimiento profundo. Al verla tan derrotada siente piedad por aquella mujer de mediana edad que la había chantajeado tanto en su juventud, y recordando aquel pasado oscuro y vergonzoso del que prefería ni acordarse, exclama enfurecida:  
“Entonces a que viniste, Mercedes? Acaso se te olvido todas las maldades que has hecho en toda tu existencia, como por ejemplo abandonar a tu propio bebe recién nacida en un internado?!”  
“Tú fuiste mi cómplice...”  
“En aquel entonces yo era una muchacha joven e introvertida y tu una señora casi madura!”  
“Lo sé, y por favor no me lo recuerdes. Sé que me aproveche de tu inocencia y no sabes cómo me arrepiento.”  
“Mientes! Tú me usaste para separarme de tu hijo Mauro, a quien yo amaba profundamente!” Grita Patricia dolida.  
“Si lo amabas tanto porque te metiste con un hombre mayor como Cesar? Él era de mi edad y yo solo tenía ojos para él, pero tú me lo robaste!”  
“Mira Mercedes, mejor olvidémonos ya del pasado y dime a que viniste si no es para molestar a Perla.”  
“Por favor ayúdame Patricia te lo suplico. Amo tanto a mi hija y no sabes lo que daría por rehacer mi vida nuevamente.” Le suplica Mercedes poniéndose de rodillas.

Para Patricia es un choque ver a aquella mujer de hierro caer derrotada al suelo, y se le ablanda el corazón: “levántate por favor Mercedes. Veré lo que puedo hacer.”  
“Entonces me ayudaras?”  
“Lo intentare pero no te puedo prometer milagros: Perla es tan orgullosa y testaruda como tú, lo sabias?”  
“Sí. Perla es de mi propia carne y sangre y me siento tan orgullosa de ella.” Sonríe Mercedes con lágrimas en los ojos.  
“Pues deberías ir a hablar con ella y decírselo.”  
“Lo intente ayer pero no me quiso escuchar: Perla ahora me odia profundamente y remplazo a Ana María por mí.”  
“Y que pretendías tu que sintiera Perla si la maltrataste tanto? Perdona que te lo diga Mercedes, pero tú te lo mereces: lastimaste demasiado a tu hija cuando ella más te necesitaba, y no sabes todas las veces que se fue llorando hacia mí, porque su mama no la quería.”  
“Mi pobre niña… En verdad yo siempre la quise… Lo que pasa es que yo estaba tan llena de odio y rencor hacia la vida por mi ceguera que preferí echarle la culpa en vez de compartir mi dolor con ella.”  
“De nada te sirve llorar ahora Mercedes, pues lo hecho está hecho. Tú lo que debes hacer es ir a hablarle con el corazón, y cuando ella vea tu arrepentimiento sincero te perdonara.”  
“Lo dudo mucho… Además ahora tengo una rival.” Murmura Mercedes bajando la cabeza.  
“Si te refieres a Ana María, tú sabrás derrotarla: eres de carácter más fuerte, así que no te preocupes.” La alienta Patricia.  
“Porque eres tan buena conmigo y me ayudas, Patricia? Quisiera que me lo digas sinceramente.”  
“Tal vez, porque en una época en la que yo soñaba casarme con tu hijo, deseaba que fueras mi madrastra.” Le contesta Patricia sonriendo tímidamente.  
“De veras? Pues a mí me habría encantado mucho en otras circunstancias: eras una muchacha bellísima y los dos hacían una linda pareja. Desgraciadamente te fijaste en Cesar, y empezó la guerra entre nosotras.”  
“Entonces tú lo amaste de verdad?”  
“Con toda mi alma.”  
“Y porque le dijiste a Perla que Cesar solo había sido una aventura?”  
“Acaso mi hija te lo conto?” Le pregunta Mercedes perpleja.  
“Que me lo conto es poco decir: Perla vino llorando hacia mí, y me explico que ella solo había sido un accidente en tu vida, te imaginas Mercedes?! Un accidente! Qué clase de madre le dice semejante cosa a su propia hija?!”  
“Dios mío, nunca imagine que Perla se tomara tan a pecho mis palabras….”  
“Y de que otra forma iba Perla a tomárselo, si es tan sensible y tenía una adoración y admiración hacia ti? Para ella se le abrieron las puertas cuando por fin encontró a sus padres: primero con Cesar, pero sobre todo contigo.”  
“Porque conmigo? Acaso piensas que Perla me quiso más que a Cesar?”  
“Indudablemente: para ella tú fuiste un modelo ejemplar, y sentía una profunda admiración hacia ti.”  
“Admiración en que, si no soy más que una perdedora?” Murmura Mercedes abatida.  
“Tienes una gran fuerza de carácter Mercedes y de perdedora no tienes nada. Vete a buscar a tu hija, pero te advierto que te prepares a luchar, pues así como Perla te adoro, igual de fuerte es su odio hacia ti, y a lo mejor no llegues a reconquistarla nunca más.”  
“Acaso te hablo de mí? Cuando?” Le pregunta Mercedes desesperada.  
“Una y otras veces le he preguntado si sabe algo de ti y siempre me responde lo mismo: que te odia con todas sus fuerzas y que tú para ella ya no existes pero yo no me lo trago. Presiento que es un acto de su parte para protegerse.”  
“Entonces de nada sirve que vaya a verla…”  
“No te des por vencida Mercedes e intenta hablar nuevamente con tu hija: pienso que ella todavía te necesita, pero no se atreve de admitirlo.”  
“Gracias Patricia. Te debo una.” 

Patricia le sonríe tentativamente antes de alejarse, y Mercedes espera hasta verla desaparecer por completo antes de proceder. Era una linda mañana soleada, y sintiendo una repentina nostalgia, cambia de parecer, y en vez de dirigirse a la entrada principal camina hacia el jardín.  
Respirando el aire fresco, recuerda el placer que le había causado sentarse cada mañana con el desayuno afuera. Aquellos días ya nunca más volverían: había perdido la mansión por encapricharse con un hombre bastante más joven que ella, quien solo la había usado hasta dejarla completamente en la ruina. Ahora solo le quedaba la esperanza, y la absoluta soledad… Las risas infantiles repentinas la sacan de su ensueño, y acercándose al jardín, Mercedes ve a dos niños pequeños jugar:  
“Eres una tramposa Julieta!” Exclama un niño de unos 5 años de edad.  
“Lo que pasa es que tú no sabes jugar!” Le contesta una niña todavía más pequeña.  
“La que no sabe jugar eres tú!” Insiste el niño frunciendo el ceño, pero al ver a la anciana caminar hacia ellos, se queda boca abierto.  
“Hola niños! Ustedes deben de ser Enriquito y Julieta, verdad?” Les pregunta Mercedes sonriéndoles.  
Asintiendo, el niño la mira silenciosamente sin poder articular una palabra, y parándose justo delante del, Mercedes le dice tiernamente: “no tienes por qué tenerme miedo que no te hare daño.”  
“Es usted nuestra abuelita?” Le pregunta la niña caminando hacia ella.  
“Algo así. Y dime pequeña: donde está tu mama? Acaso los dejaron solos en el jardín?”  
“Toña está en la cocina y mi mama se fue a trabajar.” Le contesta el niño, recuperando su voz.  
“Pero ustedes son demasiado pequeños para quedarse solos en un jardín tan grande, no creen?”  
“No señora. Yo ya cumplí los 5 años y mi hermanita va para los 3, así que no somos ningunos bebes.”

Mercedes se ríe a carcajadas, pero es interrumpida por los gritos agudos de Toña quien aparece como de la nada:  
“Niños les dije que no jugaran lejos de la casa! Acaso no saben que deben obedecerme?! Si su madre se entera que…” Toña se pone pálida como un fantasma al ver quien está parada a unos metros de ella, y por un momento se queda sin habla.  
“Que tal estas Toña?”  
“Doña Mercedes! Qué demonios hace usted aquí después de tanto tiempo?! Si Perla la ve se pondrá furiosa!” Exclama Toña recobrando su voz.  
“Precisamente por eso vine: necesito hablar con mi….”  
“Ni mencione la palabra que los niños nunca deben enterarse de quién es usted, me oye?!” La previene Toña.  
“Acaso estas son las ordenes de Perla?” Continua Mercedes sin quitarle la mirada de encima.  
“Así es. La señora Perla exigió esto desde un principio y me hizo jurar nunca dejarla pasar si volvía usted algún día a esta casa.”  
“Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta hablar con la señora Perla.” Declara Mercedes con obstinación.  
“Pero me meterá en lio con ella si no se marcha!” exclama Toña con temor.  
“Este es un problema entre mi….”  
“Le dije que está prohibido articular esta palabra. Acaso no entiende que me puede meter en problemas?!” Exclama Toña exasperada.  
“Yo lo único que sé, es que me urge hablar con Perla a como dé lugar!”  
“Mire Mercedes, ya no busque más problemas y váyase que es lo mejor para todos después de todo el daño que hizo. Por favor?” Le suplica Toña desesperada.  
“Dije que no me muevo de acá hasta hablar con Perla.”  
“Mama!” Gritan los niños repentinamente, y al mismo instante ven a un joven de cabellos cortos rubio acercarse.  
“Que es lo que está pasando acá?” Pregunta Perla, frunciendo el ceño al ver su madre parada junto a su ama de casa.  
“Ay Perla perdóname… Créeme que trate de detenerla pero…”  
“Pero no seguiste mis instrucciones por más estrictas que fuesen.” Termina Perla, lanzándole una mirada desaprobadora a su madre.  
“Ay, Perla… yo…”  
“Por favor déjame sola con la señora, y llévate a los niños Toña.”  
“Como usted ordene. Vengan conmigo niños.” Ordena Toña tomando la mano de los pequeños en la suya, pero antes de alejarse, Enriquito corre hacia Mercedes, y tendiéndole la mano le dice:  
“Encantado de conocerla señora. Es usted muy simpática.”  
“Encantada de conocerte yo también, Enriquito.” Le contesta Mercedes guiñándole el ojo.

Perla espera hasta verlos desaparecer por completo, y dirigiéndole una mirada llena de furia a su madre exclama: “Se puede saber a qué vino otra vez, señora? Acaso ya no le dije que no pusiera más los pies en esta casa?”  
“Esta casa, a la que te refieres es también mía. Y por favor deja ya de llamarme señora que soy tu madre.”  
“En primer lugar: esta casa es solamente mía, o es que se le olvido que yo se la compre? Y en segundo, nunca tuve padres y me crie en un internado lo que me convierte en una huérfana.” Declara Perla con triunfo.  
“Basta ya de reproches y no me lo recuerdes que me torturas cada vez que lo haces!” Exclama Mercedes exasperada.  
“Pues debería sentirse culpable, pues el acto que cometió al abandonar a su propio bebe recién nacido en internado no tiene perdón: el deber de una madre es cuidar y proteger a sus hijos, pero usted que va a entender si no tiene sentimientos. Así que porque mejor no se va y deja de ya molestar? Mire que ando de prisa y solo vine a buscar mi monedero que olvide. Adiós, y hasta nunca.” Declara Perla preparándose a marchar, pero la voz alarmada de su madre la detiene.  
“Por favor no te vayas te lo suplico.” Le dice Mercedes arrodillándose súbitamente, pero las carcajadas de su hija son para ella como cuchillos clavados en su corazón.  
“Levántese ya señora, y deje de hacer la ridícula que no le luce en absoluto.”  
“Que quieres decir?” Pregunta Mercedes frunciendo el ceño.  
“Que ya no soy la muchacha cursi de antes como me echo usted una que otra vez a la cara, lo recuerda? Así me llamaba usted siempre cursi. Aquella muchacha ingenua maduro y se volvió tan cínica como usted: quien lo hubiera creído eh!” Exclama Perla con ironía.  
“Por favor ya deja de castigarme, quieres?” Le suplica Mercedes, dispuesta a arrodillarse nuevamente.  
“Entonces deje ya de humillarse y levántese del suelo que no le luce para nada hacerse la víctima.” Declara Perla con frialdad.  
“Está bien me iré. Ya veo que de nada me sirve rogarte el perdón pues tienes el corazón hecho piedra y ya nada queda de la muchacha dulce y noble que conocí. Sé que me comporte como un monstruo contigo, pero hasta el ser más malvado merece que se le escuche antes de ser juzgado. Adiós para siempre entonces hija, y ojala no te arrepientas nunca de tu decisión.”

Perla siente una puñalada en el corazón al ver alejarse al ser que más dolor le había causado en su vida, y a quien nunca podría olvidar:  
“Adiós para siempre, mama….”  
Y secándose las lágrimas que brotan por sus mejillas, Perla corre a refugiarse en su habitación. 

Saliendo del jardín a pasos rápidos, Mercedes se seca las lágrimas que brotan incontrolablemente por sus mejillas y se pone a llorar silenciosamente. Sin embargo esta tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no ve la sombra detrás de ella ni siente la mano taparle la boca: el golpe duro que recibe la hace perder el conocimiento, y cae al suelo inconsciente.

Mientras tanto, Perla sigue encerrada en su habitación mientras ve desfilar por su mente gratos recuerdos: nunca olvidaría el día en que había visto por primera vez a Mercedes y la impresión que le había causado aquella mujer tan impactante y dominante. Luego su plan de tomar la identidad de su difunta amiga Julieta, (quien en verdad era su tía aunque en aquel entonces no lo sabía). Al principio le resulto muy difícil tratar a la señora aristócrata de mediana edad pues tenía un carácter muy prepotente y era bastante orgullosa, pero poco a poco lo fue logrando hasta convertirse en su confidente. Desafortunadamente las cosas se fueron complicando al ella enterarse de que en realidad, la abuela de su difunta amiga era también su propia madre y que la había abandonado en un internado siendo ella a penas una recién nacida. Nunca se superaría del dolor ni de la traición de su propia madre, y mientras más pensaba en Mercedes, más convencida estaba que la relación entre las dos que en un comienzo había sido agrio dulce se basaba solo de pura amargura. Como envidiaba la bella relación entre madre e hija de Patricia y Gina y lo que hubiera dado por tener aunque sea un poco del afecto que su madre le tenía a su primer hijo Mauro, porque en el corazón de Mercedes solo había espacio para una sola persona: su difunto hijo Mauro, y Perla sobraba de más….Sabia que nunca podría ser feliz del todo, y que siempre tendría un espacio vacío en su corazón.  
“Lo que habría dado yo para que me quieras aunque sea un poquito, mama.”  
Y secándose las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente, Perla se levanta de la cama y decide salir afuera para despojarse un poco y tomar aire fresco. Hoy no tenía la fuerza para ir a trabajar. Caminando lentamente en dirección al jardín, esta tan absorta en sus propios pensamientos que no ve la persona escondida detrás de ella, y cuando siente las manos cubrirle la boca trata de gritar pero ya es demasiado tarde: el golpe duro que recibe le hace perder consciencia, y cae al suelo inerte… 

Aquí se termina mi 1er capítulo de esta dramática telenovela y espero no dejarles esperar demasiado con el enigma: quien está detrás de todo esto, y que se propone hacer con nuestras dos protagonistas? Esto está por verse en el siguiente capítulo! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta pronto!


End file.
